


De la vez que unos bandidos secuestraron al brujo de la corte y como Sir Martín lo mantuvo a salvo

by Iris (dragon_iris)



Series: Crónicas del brujo de la corte [5]
Category: Latin Hetalia - Fandom
Genre: Love Confessions, M/M, Sorcerers, a few of violence, alternative universe - kingdoms and magic, bandits, brujo, knights fighting, mago - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-22
Updated: 2014-09-22
Packaged: 2018-02-18 08:04:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2341112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragon_iris/pseuds/Iris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Era un viaje corto a ayudar a un pequeño pueblo, pero sufrieron ciertos percances en el camino y Martín tuvo que ir rastreando al brujito.</p>
            </blockquote>





	De la vez que unos bandidos secuestraron al brujo de la corte y como Sir Martín lo mantuvo a salvo

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicado a un anon que pidio un ArgChi en la historia del brujo

**De la vez que unos bandidos secuestraron al brujo de la corte y como Sir Martín lo mantuvo a salvo.**

_No era cosa fácil olvidar su primer beso, por eso Manuel podía decir con seguridad que, sí, esto pasó cuando tenía catorce y las hormonas comenzaban a traicionarnos a todos…_

Los guardias habían abierto las puertas ante la vista de un hombre cabalgando rápidamente hacia el castillo. Gracias a esos sujetos que dejaron pasar al hombre Manuel tuvo que levantarse rápidamente de su cama, vestirse y olvidarse del día libre que estaba planeando tomarse para pasear por el pueblo. Al llegar a la sala del trono se encontró con que todos ya estaban allí, por eso lo más rápido y silencioso que pudo fue hasta su puesto junto del rey.

-Tú pueblo, ¿Qué tan lejos está?

-A cuatro días de camino, mi señor…

-Bien. Manuel –El chico saltó al escuchar su nombre en esa voz seria que el rey tenía cuando hablaban cosas de importancia- Saldrás con cinco caballeros en tres horas, prepara lo que necesites y reúnete con ellos en el patio…

-Sí, señor… -Respondió automáticamente, pero luego de unos segundos de estar quieto en su asiento se inclinó hacia el rey y le susurró al oído- ¿Para qué exactamente tengo que prepararme? –El hombre dio un bufido exasperado pero tuvo la gentileza de explicarle.

Así Manuel fue a buscar algunos utensilios a las cámaras del médico de la corte y guardó un libro sobre enfermedades creadas mágicamente que podría servirle en su misión. Por lo que decía el hombre, una extraña enfermedad estaba atacando su poblado y ya había muchos muertos, ninguna medida parecía estar teniendo efecto y la gente temía de algún mal de ojo de una hechicera que vivía cerca del pueblo, por eso iba Manuel y no el galeno.

-No entiendo por qué tú nunca vas conmigo a estas cosas –Le comentó el brujo al príncipe que estaba parado al lado de él viendo cómo guardaba todo en un bolso.

-Como siempre, no sé a qué te refieres –Miguel le dio una sonrisa que tambaleo cuando Manuel le golpeó el brazo.

-¿No se supone que eres el mejor espadachín en todo el reino? Si tú fueras conmigo no necesitaría llevar ningún guardia a estos paseos…

-Bien, no es como que necesites mucho resguardo, pero lamentablemente para ti, tengo cosas más importantes que hacer por el momento –Ante eso recibió otro golpe- ¡Y eso por qué fue!

-¡Es tu pueblo! ¡No es como si me fuera de día de campo o algo así!

-NUESTRO pueblo, Manuel, así que no sufras tanto…

No se resistió a darle otro golpe a Miguel como despedida y entonces se dirigió al patio. Cuando llegó los cinco caballeros que viajarían con él estaban terminando de alistar sus caballos, su propio corcel estaba esperándolo pacientemente a un lado de las escaleras, su pelo negro resplandecía bajo el sol dándole ese porte elegante e imponente de la que todo el reino hablaba. Manuel en cambio tenía problemas para ver por qué la bestia causaba tanto miedo y chismes entre la gente últimamente, siendo que de pequeño era como un montón de palitos a punto de romperse del que todos los mozos se reían, pero bueno, parece que solo él se acordaba del pasado del caballo.

Bajando las escaleras hacia su potro se dio cuenta de cierta mota de pelo rubio bastante familiar que estaba entre su comitiva. Cambió su rumbo y en segundos estuvo al lado del hombre.

-¿Qué demonios haces aquí? –Fue directo al grano y frunció el ceño cuando el rubio sonrió. Esa maldita radiante sonrisa llena de arrogancia.

-Seré uno de tus escoltas, considerate afortunado…

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Eso no puede ser! –Entrecerró los ojos y dio un paso más cerca de Martín, notó que el caballero se tensaba por la repentina cercanía. Raro, pero no le dio mucha importancia- Mientes, ¿Verdad?

-Eh… no.

-¡¿Es que el rey se ha vuelto loco?! –Gritó y todos en el patio se giraron a mirarlo- ¡No tienes nada de experiencia, solo llevas dos años! ¡Necesito caballeros hábiles y experimentados en mi guardia! ¡No un chiquillo recién salido de la escuela! ¿Qué pasa si nos topamos con problemas? ¡Tu inexperiencia podría hacer que te maten!... ¡O a mí!

Por todo su griterío la mitad del patio debía estar mirándolos. Ignoró la mirada herida que puso Martín luego de escuchar eso, prestó más atención a su ceño fruncido y preparó sus oídos para escuchar una respuesta de parte del joven, respuesta que nunca llegó porque el capitán a cargo de la formación de los caballeros se interpuso entre ellos dos, le dio una palmada en la nuca a Martín y con su mano mantuvo la cabeza del chico hacia abajo para que apartara su mirada rabiosa del brujo. Y pronto comenzó a hablar con un ligero temblor en su voz.

-Aunque sus temores son válidos, su excelencia, temo que tendré que contradecirlo –El capitán tragó saliva anta la ceja arqueada de Manuel, pero se obligó a seguir- Sir Martín ha demostrado ser un joven hábil y capaz, a los caballeros nuevos que muestran tal potencial se les permite ir en excursiones de mayor importancia para ganar experiencia, pero déjeme decirle que el resto de su escolta tiene varios años de servicio y estarán apoyando al chico, no tiene nada de qué preocuparse, se lo aseguro…

-Uhm… -Manuel fijó sus ojos en el rostro del hombre, tan solo para ponerlo nervioso, no era como si pudiera hacer algo contra él después de todo- De acuerdo –Terminó suspirando y el capitán se alejó a paso rápido. En cuanto todos decidieron concentrarse en sus asuntos agarró la capa de Martín y lo acercó para susurrarle al oído- Escucha tonto, si le echas algo a mi comida, le pasa algo a mis mantas o mi caballo me tira no dudaré en culparte y regresarás al castillo sin un pelo en todo el cuerpo, ¿Fui claro?

-Ah, tranquilo, tranquilo, esto es un viaje serio y no me arriesgaría a arruinarlo, así que no te preocupes porque seré… agradable.

-Más te vale –Como recordatorio de su amenaza movió un mechón rubio detrás de la oreja del joven antes de dirigirse a su caballo.

-¡Manu! –Al escuchar la voz de Francisco, Manuel volteó su mirada y sonrió al ver a su amigo bajando rápidamente las escaleras con algo entre las manos.

-Hey, ¿Qué traes ahí? –El joven llegó a su lado y metió algo en el bolsillo de su silla de montar.

-Algo para que comas en la noche, no vayas a dormir sin algo en el estómago, ¿Está bien?

-Como digas, mamá –Manuel rodó los ojos pero no pudo evitar sonreír- Nos vemos pronto.

-Cuídate, te estaré esperando.

Partieron poco después de eso, el primero en atravesar el puente fue el caballo de Manuel, galopando como si tuviera fuego en la cola, tras sus pasos iba Sir Martín con su corcel y tratando de seguirles el paso iba el resto de los caballeros junto al aldeano que debería estar liderando el grupo.

Se detuvieron en el bosque varias horas después, gracias a la caída del sol. Manuel ató su caballo cerca de los demás y estaba luchando por desatar los nudos que el criado había hecho para amarrar sus mantas a la silla cuando dos manos hicieron a un lado las suyas y se encargaron del trabajo.

-La gente del reino se sorprendería si descubrieran que su brujito no puede con simples cuerdas –Martín le extendió sus cosas mirándolo con una sonrisa burlona. Manuel se mordió la lengua y trató de alejar de su mente la idea de patear la pierna del rubio- Ahora, ¿Dónde vas a querer que armemos tu tienda?

-¿Qué tienda? –El brujo se alejó del caballo y rodeó la pila de leña que un caballero había organizado al centro, antes que el hombre tuviera tiempo para frotar las rocas en su mano Manuel susurró un encantamiento y las llamas comenzaron a devorar los palos, el caballero inclinó su cabeza como señal de agradecimiento.

-Vos sabes, las que traen los niñitos como vos, ¿No queres dormir con algo sobre tu cabeza? –Martín ignoró los sonidos y miradas de advertencia de los demás y siguió al brujo hasta el árbol al que se acercó, y lo miró un poco confundido mientras estiraba sus mantas en el lugar.

-No hay otros _niñitos_ como yo así que tu primera declaración no vale –Se recostó sobre la manta y miró a Martín con una sonrisa de suficiencia- Y para que sepas, me gusta tener las estrellas sobre mi cabeza, muchas gracias… -Tomó entre sus manos la bolsita que Francisco le había guardado antes de irse y sacó una manzana y un pan con algo de carne y verduras- Uhm, rico… -Dio un mordisco al pan y dejó la manzana sobre sus piernas. Dio un saltito cuando Martín se recostó a su lado y le robó la manzana dándole una mordida- ¡Oye!

Los caballeros organizaron los turnos de guardia y pronto el resto se dispuso a dormir. Martín estaba sacando su saco de la montura del caballo cuando vio al campesino que los guiaba encaminándose muy cerca de Manuel que ya estaba acurrucado en sus mantas. Rápidamente se echó las suyas al hombro y caminó hacia allá, antes que el hombre pudiera acomodarse junto al brujo Martín lo había alcanzado y con una expresión tanto amable como autoritaria le indicó hacia un punto unos metros más allá- Hay menos raíces por ese lado…

El hombre le sonrió inclinando levemente la cabeza, pero Martín vio detrás de eso y supo que había molestado al campesino. Intentó no hacer suposiciones muy rápido pero de todas formas decidió que mantendría vigilado al hombre, y tan lejos de Manuel como pudiera. Puso su saco a una distancia prudente de donde descansaba el brujo y se acomodó en el piso, ligeramente ladeado hacia el costado derecho para no darle la espalda al sujeto.

-Ni pienses en intentar algo de noche, tengo el sueño ligero –Escuchó el murmullo de Manuel y no pudo contener una risita.

-¿Y qué crees que te haría? –Volteó su cabeza hacia Manuel y se dio cuenta que el joven había girado su cuerpo y ahora lo miraba.

-Hay muchos bichos en el bosque, y sé que al menos no te falta imaginación –Murmuró antes de dar un bostezo. La mirada de Martín se suavizó y lo miró con un brillo extraño en sus ojos.

-Dormí, mañana tenemos que seguir cabalgando…

-Uhm, tú también descansa –El brujo se giró y nuevamente le estaba dando la espalda al rubio- Buenas noches…

Martín siguió mirando en su dirección por unos minutos más con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro.

 

Al día siguiente Manuel se despertó con un chorro de agua mojándole la cara. Se sentó inmediatamente, abría y cerraba la boca como un pez sintiendo las gotas caer por su rostro- ¡¿Pero qué demo…?! –Miró hacia el frente y se encontró con brillantes dientes blancos y ojos verdes y burlones- ¡Martín!

-¡Ja, ja, ja! Lo siento, pero no te despertabas, bella durmiente, ya hay que irnos.

De un momento a otro Martín tuvo las mantas del brujo presionándose en torno a su cabeza con vida propia, perdió el equilibrio y cayó al piso.

-Sí, ¿Cuánto estuviste intentando, dos segundos? –Martín no pudo más que reír bajo la ropa en su cara, y sus carcajadas se incrementaron cuando sintió a Manuel tratando de golpearlo en el pecho y terminando por hacerse daño por la cota de malla. El resto de los caballeros tan solo miraban negando con la cabeza y guardándose sus opiniones.

Ya estaban a mitad de la tarde y se habían detenido una vez antes por unos minutos para que los caballos descansaran y bebieran agua en un riachuelo, ahora el hombre los estaba guiando por un paso estrecho con varios montículos de roca y tierra alrededor, los caballeros miraban intensamente alrededor siendo conscientes que estaban expuestos para ataque, y aunque esos lugares no fueran abundantes en bandidos nunca se podía estar seguro.

-¿Exactamente cuántos hombres estaban infectados en tu pueblo? –Manuel intentaba conversar con el hombre que iba cabalgando a su lado, en parte para acallar ese mal presentimiento que invadía su cuerpo desde que entraron a ese paso.

-Más de una docena de hombres, mi señor –Él también miraba por los alrededores como los caballeros, pero no parecía tan nervioso como ellos.

-Ah… -Distraídamente Manuel comenzó a jugar con sus manos y reprimió un gemido cuando su pulgar rozó los rasmillones que había obtenido al golpear la armadura de Martín. Por detrás de él pudo escuchar al rubio reprimiendo una carcajada.

Antes que pudiera girarse para dedicarle una de sus miradas asesinas escuchó el grito de un caballero, su cabeza se volteó en su dirección como la de todos y pudo ver una flecha incrustada en su hombro.

-¡Emboscada! –Gritó y como si eso los hubiera llamado varios bandidos comenzaron a aparecer por los costados y acercarse al centro del paso, las flechas también se hicieron presentes en mayor cantidad.

Los caballeros desenvainaron sus espadas y bajaron de los caballos para combatir a los salteadores que corrían hacia ellos. Manuel se mantuvo sobre el caballo lanzando encantamientos a quienes los caballeros no podían contener, además de mirar hacia los bordes superiores buscando el origen de las flechas. Había encontrado a un arquero escondido tras un árbol y estaba recitando un hechizo cuando alguien lo tiró del caballo. El corcel se encabritó y comenzó a patear, afortunadamente no llegó a tocarlo. Las túnicas que llevaba le cubrieron la cara al caer y tuvo que apartarlas sacudiendo sus brazos, sintió que su codo golpeaba las costillas de alguien y su atacante se apartó de él gracias a eso. Cuando finalmente pudo ver lo que estaba pasando alrededor se dio cuenta que el campesino que había ido al castillo pidiendo ayuda era quien lo había tirado al suelo y sostenía una daga en su mano mientras se acercaba nuevamente hacia él. Levantó la mano en su dirección y con un hechizo lo mandó volando hacia el otro lado de la zanja.

-¡Manuel! ¡Ven acá y ayúdanos! –Oyó la voz de Martín llamando por su lado izquierdo. Miró allá y se encontró con los caballeros rodeados por los bandidos, solo Martín junto con otro de ellos podían mantener las espadas sujetas firmemente con ambas manos, dos estaban gravemente heridos y sangrando en medio de ellos, Sir Gastón estaba tirado en el piso sin moverse y Manuel no quiso pensar en el por qué.

Dijo un encantamiento y los bandidos al frente de Martín fueron impulsados hacia atrás y se estrellaron contra los árboles al costado. Otro hechizo y liberó a Sir Alberto de su atacante antes que el bandido lo empalara en su espada. Ahora tenía que ayudar a…

_Shuss_

-Ay…

-¡Manuel!

Llevó su mano al cuello donde sentía una fuerte punzada y sus dedos se encontraron con algo que se asemejaba mucho a una aguja, tiró de ella y la observó descansando en su palma, mientras lo hacia su vista comenzó a nublarse y puntos oscuros se esparcieron frente a sus ojos. El miedo llegó hasta él y levantó la vista justo para ver que Sir Nicolás y Sir Ian eran atravesados por las espadas de los bandidos, sus ojos se encontraron con los de Martín que lo miraba con terror escrito en el rostro. Sus piernas tambalearon y cayó al piso sintiendo todo su cuerpo adormecerse, después de eso cerró los ojos y los sonidos de la lucha cesaron.

Al despertarse otra vez, Manuel se encontró atado de manos y pies en el centro de un campamento, con fogatas encendidas puesto que ya había caído la noche. El dolor en sus muñecas y tobillos se fue haciendo presente lentamente, lo último de lo que fue consciente fue de la mordaza que habían amarrado alrededor de su boca. Genial, esos idiotas creían que eso iba a evitar que los friera a todos. Comenzó a recitar un hechizo en su cabeza para desatar las cuerdas, pero no pudo completarlo antes de sentir una patada en el estómago. Se retorció sobre sí mismo y miró hacia arriba, encontrándose con la cara de un bandido.

-Así que ya estás despierto pendejo –El hombre se inclinó y antes que Manuel pudiera reaccionar recibió una bofetada que le dio vuelta la cara- No te dejaremos escapar tan fácil, pequeño, no después de pasar tantos problemas deshaciéndonos de tu escolta, nos conseguirás una gran suma antes.

Manuel volvió a abrir los ojos y posarlos sobre el hombre, horror fue lo primero que sintió al entender aquellas palabras _-“Martín está…”-_ Después vino el odio y con el dolor palpitante en su mejilla y en el abdomen recitó un rápido hechizo en la mente y mandó a volar al sujeto. El resto del campamento comenzó a agitarse y el brujo escuchó a varios gritando, tampoco logró liberarse esta vez, uno de ellos llegó rápidamente a su lado sin ser notado mientras Manuel luchaba con las cuerdas, y con gran fuerza golpeó la cabeza del chico dejándolo inconsciente.

 _No llegaré a nada si siguen con esto,_ pensó antes de desvanecerse.

 

A la mañana siguiente y lejos del lugar donde mantenían a Manuel, un caballero volvía a recuperar la consciencia.

Martín despertó en la misma zanja donde habían estado luchando, alarmado miró a su lado y se topó con el cuerpo de Sir Ian con los ojos abiertos en su dirección. Se apoyó en sus antebrazos y levantó su cuerpo, aullando de dolor en el proceso y notando la herida sangrante que tenía al costado derecho de su abdomen. Llevó su mano a la parte posterior de su cabeza y encontró un chichón en el lugar que recibió el golpe que lo había noqueado. Pasó su vista por el lugar y se encontró con el resto de los caballeros, todos muertos, pero no había señales de Manuel.

-¡Argh! ¡Malditos! –Dijo entre dientes y alcanzando su espada tirada a unos pasos se levantó. Una rápida mirada a los hombres alrededor le confirmó que en verdad se habían ido y no solo estaban inconscientes como él lo estuvo. Se dijo a sí mismo que no tenía tiempo de enterrarlos ni velar por los cuerpos siendo que se habían llevado a Manuel, así que luchando con la culpa subió por los bordes del paso buscando algún rastro que lo llevara hasta el brujo de la corte- Si le han tocado un pelo los aniquilaré…-Presionaba su herida con una de sus manos al caminar y trataba de soportar el dolor respirando profundamente.

La segunda vez que Manuel se despertó escuchaba a los hombres hablar muy cerca de él y su estómago vació comenzaba a molestarle.

- _¿Seguro que eso tendrá efecto en el chico? Es el brujo de la corte después de todo…_

Intentó no hacer ruido que alertara a sus captores y abrió ligeramente sus párpados para mirar su entorno, lo que pudo notar era que esta vez habían menos bandidos en el campamento, ni idea dónde estaban pero con menos traseros que patear, su escape podría funcionar esta vez. El encantamiento se formó en su cabeza y las cuerdas que lo ataban se convirtieron en cenizas, ayudándose con los brazos levantó su torso lo más rápido que pudo, un leve mareo lo confundió por un segundo, suficiente para que los malhechores se percataran de lo que estaba haciendo. Se acercaron con sus armas y vio que uno lo apuntaba con una cerbatana, al primero que mandó a volar fue a ese. Al levantarse e intentar correr volvieron a temblarle las piernas por lo que no llegó muy lejos, pero antes que los hombres de enfrente le pusieran un dedo encima les prendió fuego a sus ropas, soltaron sus espadas y se olvidaron de él mientras trataban de apagar las prendas. Había más hombres que avanzaban hacia él, entonces Manuel se levantó y corrió lo mejor que pudo.

 

A Martín le pareció una eternidad caminando con esa herida en el costado, pero de alguna forma se las arregló para no desfallecer en el camino y al fin se topó con los bandidos que habían tomado al brujo, escuchaba sus voces un poco más adelante y justo a tiempo divisó a uno que estaba escondido entre los árboles vigilando en caso que alguien se acercara, tuvo suerte de verlo antes que el hombre lo detectara, se escabulló por un costado y lentamente hizo su camino hacia el hombre, estando a unos pasos se lanzó sobre él y antes que pudiera reaccionar enterró su espada en su vientre, con una mano le tapó la boca y el grito del sujeto fue contenido tras sus dedos.

Siseando un poco por el ardor en su torso Martín se agachó y arrebató la ballesta que el hombre aún mantenía entre sus brazos. Con cautela se aproximó hasta donde escuchaba las voces y llegó justo a tiempo para ver a Manuel lanzando a un sujeto por los aires antes de correr, o intentarlo puesto que volvió al piso luego de unos pasos. Tomó la ballesta firmemente y apuntó a los sujetos que iban hacia Manuel, aunque pronto cambió y apuntó hacia los que estaban más atrás ya que el brujo les prendió fuego a los más cercanos. No había tantos hombres como Martín habría esperado, considerando todos los que les tendieron la emboscada, y varios no sabían si ir por Manuel o buscar a quien estaba disparando. Martín no tenía tan buena puntería y sumado al dolor apenas pudo acertar a unos cuantos pero sirvió para distraerlos hasta que las flechas se acabaron, entonces tomó su espada y corrió hasta el resto que seguían en pie y que Manuel aún no había combatido. Aún con la herida palpitando y mandando persistentemente torrentes de dolor a lo largo de su cuerpo se las arregló para repeler a todos los bandidos que aparecían frente a él, ayudó que fueran de uno a enfrentarlo, estuvo concentrado en su propia lucha hasta que escuchó un grito proveniente de la boca de Manuel, giró su cabeza luego de golpear al último hombre que se lanzó a atacarlo en el pecho y su vista cayó sobre el brujo tendido en el suelo con un sujeto sobre su cuerpo enterrándole algo en el cuello.

Como lo vio Manuel, él tan solo lanzaba a volar a cuanta persona se acercara y corría de un lugar a otro buscando por dónde salir de allí, el golpe en la cabeza y las drogas que le habían dado lo tenían un poco adormecido todavía y no podía llegar a un hechizo más poderoso que lograra deshacerse de todos ellos de una vez. En un momento escuchó el choque de espadas y se permitió buscar con la mirada el origen de eso, sus ojos cayeron en la silueta de Martín y una sensación de alivio lo recorrió, antes que alguien cayera sobre él y lo tirara al suelo, no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar antes que el hombre enterrara algo en su cuello, un líquido entró a su cuerpo y se esparció rápidamente causándole un inmenso dolor que lo hizo gritar.

Con un encantamiento mandó calor a sus manos y puso una de ellas en el rostro del sujeto, este retrocedió gritando y cubriéndose la cara chamuscada. Manuel tiró de la aguja que le había puesto en el cuello y se levantó para ir junto a Martín, pero dado unos pasos el paisaje comenzó a dar vueltas y lo que era arriba y abajo se intercambió y confundió. Perdió el equilibrio y cayó de cara al piso.

-“Calma, esto no es nada, puedo con esto”-Trató de tranquilizarse mientras mantenía cerrados los ojos. Al abrirlos nuevamente después de unos segundos el mundo había parado de dar vueltas, pero el paisaje y los colores se habían transfigurado y desdoblado y veía triple, ni siquiera doble, triple, así que no podía saber si el hombre que se acercaba en verdad lo hacía por la derecha, izquierda o el centro de su visión.

Por suerte no tuvo que arriesgarse a lanzar ningún hechizo en la dirección errónea, en su campo visual aparecieron los colores rojos del uniforme de Martín junto con la mancha rubia que era su cabello, por el sonido de la hoja supo que había enterrado la espada en el cuerpo del bandido, y poco después el caballero estuvo junto a él tirándolo del brazo para que se levantara.

-Vamos Manuel, ¿Podes caminar?

-Creo… -En cuanto comenzó a avanzar el paisaje se puso de cabeza otra vez y habría caído si no fuera por Martín que reaccionó a tiempo para sostenerlo- No, no  puedo…

-¡Vamos, pibe! El resto volverá pronto -Y como si los hubiera llamado, ambos chicos escucharon pasos y voces que debían pertenecer al resto de la banda.

-Tenías que hablar –El moreno se permitió un tiempo para mofarse.

-Ahora sí que no tenemos tiempo –Martín se escuchaba más calmado de lo que en realidad se sentía, pensando en algo rápido el rubio terminó agachándose y empujó su hombro sobre el estómago de Manuel antes de volver a erguirse.

-¡¿Qué estás haciendo?! –El brujo se sintió aún más mareado por el cambio de perspectiva y el tener su cabeza colgando hacia abajo, trató de sostenerse de alguna parte pero el acero de la cota de malla le hacía daño en los dedos.

-Si no podes caminar menos podes correr, no tenemos de otra –Y así Sir Martín comenzó a trotar lejos del campamento de bandidos con el brujo de la corte a cuesta y una herida de espada en el costado.

Mientras Martín corría, Manuel intentaba luchar contra los efectos de lo que había invadido su sistema, sin éxito, cada vez que abría los ojos notaba que su entorno seguía desfigurado, no podía soportarlo por mucho tiempo y volvía a cerrar los párpados, concentrándose en el ruido que hacía Martín al respirar y sus pies contra la tierra mientras corría, escuchaba los gritos de los bandidos en la distancia al igual que sus pasos, solo esperaba que el rubio siguiera peleando contra lo que le hacía jadear cada tanto y no terminara desplomándose en el suelo junto con él. También intentaba no pensar en el moretón que iba a tener en el estómago por estar en aquella posición.

Martín intentaba concentrarse en respirar y no caer en vez del dolor persistente que emanaba de su herida. Por lo que le pareció una eternidad escuchó el ruido del grupo de bandidos a su espalda, pero finalmente fue haciendo más espacio entre ellos hasta que el sonido de sus pasos ya no llegaba a sus oídos, aún así continuó corriendo, no sabía muy bien hacia dónde pero mientras más distancia los separara del grupo mejor. No se dio cuenta cuando su respiración se transformó en jadeos más que nada, pero Manuel si notó el cambio y después de guardar silencio por un tiempo con la misma intención de alejarse de los sujetos se lo comentó.

-Martín… deberías parar –El paso apurado que llevaba el rubio se relajó un poco pero no se detuvo. Manuel soltó un ligero gruñido- Martín, en serio, vas a desmayarte en cualquier momento.

-Los caballeros… no se desmayan… Manuel… -Se las arregló el rubio para responderle entre las bocanadas de aire que mandaba a sus pulmones.

-Serás el primero si no paras, y no dejaré que te olvides de eso si pasa –Una pequeña sonrisa altanera se posó en los labios del brujo cuando el joven hizo lo que le decía y se detuvo.

Dando un suspiro Martín intentó dejar a Manuel suavemente en el piso, aunque con sus músculos agarrotados y el dolor de su herida su intento resultó en que el brujo de la corte terminó azotándose contra la tierra.

-¡Ugh! –Manuel abrió los ojos por el golpe que recibió su espalda, pero volvió a cerrarlos inmediatamente para prevenir el dolor de cabeza que iba a tener si seguía mirando las manchas de verde y azul rodando frente a sus ojos. Pronto sintió a Martín desplomándose a su lado y escuchó atento cómo intentaba controlar su respiración.

-¿Estás… estás bien…? –El chico se tomó un momento para recuperar el aire antes de seguir hablando- ¿No te hirieron?

Manuel creyó notar una pizca de ira en la voz del joven al preguntarle eso, junto con sincera preocupación, era una mezcla extraña.

-No, nada importante… –Recordó el golpe que le dieron en la cabeza y la patada en el estómago, pero no veía el fin de contarle aquello a Martín- Tú estás herido, ¿Verdad? Tu respiración no era normal –Escuchó a Martín riéndose más cerca de lo que había pensado que se encontraba en un inicio.

-Nada que no pueda aguantar, así que no se preocupe, Excelencia, aún puedo seguir acarreando su trasero por el bosque y de vuelta al castillo.

Manuel dejó escapar una carcajada y estirando la mano hacia un lado trató de golpearlo pero Martín sostuvo su brazo antes que este se estrellara contra su cara, así que abrió los ojos con la intención de darle una de sus miradas pero como debió imaginar su vista aún no se había normalizado y terminó gimiendo al tiempo que cerraba los ojos- ¿Qué mierda me puso ese idiota? –Con el brazo que no estaba retenido en las manos de Martín se cubrió los ojos y trató de alejar el dolor de su cabeza-No tenías… que ir a buscarme –Susurró después de un tiempo y sintió a Martín removerse a su costado.

-¿De qué estás hablando? ¡Claro que sí!... es mi trabajo –Agregó rápidamente al final.

-Debiste ir a pedir ayuda, no hacerte el valiente e ir a buscarme por tu cuenta –Lo que dijo se escuchó casi como un regaño.  

Se quedaron allí en silencio unos minutos más, suficientes para que Manuel se preguntara por qué Martín aún no proponía seguir con la carrera. Estaba por hablarle cuando sintió que algo se presionaba contra sus labios, tardó tan solo unos segundos en entender que el rubio lo estaba besando, su cuerpo se congeló y de repente su cabeza dejó de funcionar, se quedó quieto sin saber qué hacer, sintiendo los labios de Martín contra los suyos y la mano que acariciaba suavemente su mejilla mientras todo eso ocurría. No supo cuanto duró pero cuando Martín se apartó la boca de Manuel ya se había acostumbrado a la sensación de los otros labios junto a los suyos.

-Nunca me perdonaría si algo te pasara, menos si yo puedo hacer algo al respecto –La voz del rubio le habló en susurros junto a su oído, su aliento cálido le hizo cosquillas al chocar contra su piel y de pronto su cara se sintió más caliente de lo normal. Tragó saliva e intentó hablar.

-Uhm, g-gracias… -El hilo de voz que salió de sus labios se oyó patético desde su punto de vista. Martín nuevamente lo tomó por sorpresa al plantar otro beso en sus labios antes de levantarse.

-Hay que seguir –Con cuidado lo puso de pie tirándolo de los hombros y volvió a ponerlo sobre su hombro, después de acomodarlo y estabilizarse adecuadamente el rubio siguió con la marcha hacia la dirección donde creía que se encontraba el castillo.

 

En el castillo a un día de camino los sirvientes preparaban la mesa en la gran sala para que la familia real y su protegido comieran la cena, los rayos del sol ya se estaban difuminando en el cielo y las cuatro personas se disponían a sentarse cuando un guardia entró apresuradamente a la sala con un papel apretado firmemente en su mano.

-¡Su Majestad, han secuestrado al bujo de la corte!

-¡¿Qué?! –Los cuatro nobles se levantaron de sus asientos antes de siquiera sentarse, y el rey fue corriendo al encuentro del guardia para leer la nota él mismo, sus ojos se abrieron con horror al ver lo que allí decía.

-¡Esos… bastardos! –Pronto los príncipes junto con Francisco estuvieron junto al rey y en posición de la carta, sus expresiones iban cayendo en el temor mientras el rey le gritaba al guardia y al duque de Nueva Granada que acababa de entrar en la sala en conocimiento de lo que pasó.

-¡Pensé que habías dicho que esa zona estaba libre de bandidos! ¡¿Con cuántos de tus caballeros lo enviaste?! ¡¿Tres?! ¡¿Dos?! ¡¿Cómo es que un grupo de bárbaros pudo tan fácilmente con su escolta?! –La cara del rey estaba roja de ira y sus manos sujetaban firmemente la túnica del otro hombre. El guardia miraba todo a cierta distancia, manteniéndose al margen en caso de que el rey explotara y quisiera la cabeza de alguien.

-¿Cómo pudo…? ¡No es posible! –Miguel comenzó a sentir una rabia parecida a la que estaba dominando a su padre expandirse por su sistema, sentía sus manos arder y quería tomar su espada e ir a buscar a Manuel ahora mismo- ¡Carajo! ¡Esto no habría pasado si yo…! ¡Debí acompañarlo! ¡Maldita sea! ¡Debí ir con él!

-Sí, debiste –Francisco dijo a un lado suyo de una manera mordaz que hasta a él le sorprendió.

Miguel detuvo sus gritos por un momento para voltearse a mirar al joven, ambos se sostuvieron la mirada y a Julio le parecía que cada uno intentaba envenenar al otro solo con los ojos.

-“¿Cómo te metes en tantos problemas, Manuel?” –El joven príncipe intentó mantener la calma, pero sus manos tiritaban al mirar nuevamente el papel entre sus dedos.

 

El sol ya se había escondido cuando Martín pudo escalar con Manuel hasta la cueva que había divisado hace unos minutos, ayudó al brujo a pararse correctamente sobre sus pies y dejó que su cuerpo cayera pesadamente sobre el piso de la cueva, el dolor en su torso lo estaba matando y ya apenas podía respirar por el dolor.

Manuel, aunque no se atrevió a abrir los ojos, sabía que algo estaba mal con Martín, así que con ambas manos a los costados fue descendiendo lentamente hasta que estuvo sentado en el piso y se arrastró hasta el joven.

-Martín, ¿Qué tan mal te hirieron? –La preocupación se mezcló con su voz y no hubo manera de esconderla. Abriendo lentamente los ojos el brujo notó que su vista estaba mejor y ahora tan solo se difuminaban ligeramente los colores en el contorno del objeto. Hizo que una luz apareciera en su mano e iluminó el cuerpo de Martín buscando su herida, jadeó al encontrar la zona donde su cota de malla se teñía de rojo- Eso es mucha sangre, tengo que curarte –La luz se desprendió de su mano y quedó flotando sobre ellos, así podría ocupar ambas manos para quitar la armadura de Martín y ver el daño real.

-No, no, no lo hagas… -El rubio se alejó unos centímetros de las manos de Manuel hasta que su espalda chocó contra la pared de la cueva y no pudo seguir huyendo- Estás cansado, siempre decis que te cuestan estos hechizos y tu vista aún no debe estar bien así que…

La boca de Manuel se arqueó levemente aunque en realidad debería sentirse ofendido por la desconfianza de Martín, pero le divertía más el ligero temor que notaba en su rostro- Ahora me estás ofendiendo –Le dio una palmada en la cabeza y el rubio lo observó consternado.

-¡Hey!

-Deja de actuar como un bebé, no te pasará nada, ahora ayúdame a quitarte esto –Volvió a acercar sus manos hacia el joven y comenzó a desatar las cuerdas y quitar todas las piezas de la protección, pronto tuvo a Martín con los brazos levantados y sacándole la cota de malla, la ropa que llevaba debajo estaba empapada en sangre pero se espantó más cuando terminó de descubrirle el pecho al quitarle la camisa y vio la gravedad de la herida. Era profunda y se había abierto más gracias al esfuerzo que había hecho el rubio y la falta de atención, la lesión pronto se infectaría si no la trataban.

El brujo tomó un par de respiraciones profundas para serenar su mente y encontrar el hechizo que necesitaba- Muy bien, quédate quieto –Recitó unas palabras con su mano derecha sobre la herida, Martín dio un grito cuando su palma hizo contacto con la zona y jadeó un poco más mientras Manuel recitaba el encantamiento.

-¿Qué estás…? –Se mordió el labio para contener un grito de dolor- ¡D-duele! –Miró hacia abajo en su pecho y se dio cuenta que su herida seguía de igual tamaño a pesar del tiempo que el brujo llevaba haciendo eso- ¡Y no está pasando nada!

-¡Cállate! ¿Qué esperabas? Tengo que limpiar y reparar el daño interno antes de cerrarla, así que déjame trabajar –La voz del más joven tembló al hablar y evitaba mirar la cara del rubio para no ver su expresión de dolor.

-¡Ugh! ¿No podes hacerlo más rápido? –Exclamó Martín luego de unos segundos con voz aguda y apretando las manos en puño dolorosamente contra el suelo.

-Uhm, no… -Manuel mordía su labio inferior con nerviosismo mientras observaba su trabajo. Después de lo que parecieron horas de tortura para Martín el dolor retrocedió y pudo relajar su cuerpo, miró nuevamente hacia donde el brujo mantenía su mano y notó que la piel por fin comenzaba a unirse otra vez. Dio un suspiro y agradeció internamente porque esta etapa fuera indolora. Manuel también se relajó al llegar a esa parte y dejó que su mirada vagara hacia otro lugar que no fuera el corte, así fue como terminó haciéndose consciente de la musculatura en el pecho y en los brazos de Martín, músculos que esculpían perfectamente su torso y también se hizo consciente del calor de la piel del joven bajo su toque. Sintió que sus mejillas se calentaban e instintivamente bajó la mirada para cubrir su sonrojo de los ojos del rubio.

El caballero se dio cuenta que los ojos del chico paseaban por su pecho y sonrió cuando notó que su cara se coloreaba. Al ver que Manuel evitaba su mirada sus ojos verdes cayeron otra vez donde el brujo posaba su mano, la herida terminaba de cerrarse y solo quedó su piel clara junto con la mano trigueña del moreno, la combinación de alguna forma se le hacía atractiva y de pronto sintió su garganta seca y una pequeña molestia en su parte baja.

Manuel se dio cuenta que el hechizo había terminado de restaurar la piel pero se encontró incapaz de apartar su mano del torso de Martín. Tragando saliva levantó su vista y se encontró que el rubio miraba donde su mano tocaba la piel del mayor.

-Y… ¿Por qué me besaste? –Se arrepintió de preguntar eso en el momento que las palabras salieron de su boca. Aunque miró un poco hipnotizado cómo las mejillas de Martín se sonrojaban al igual que las suyas.

-Bueno, eso… uhm, eso fue… -El rubio intentaba sostenerle la mirada pero a cada segundo sus ojos se desviaban hacia otro lugar.

-¿La emoción del momento?

-¡No! No, nunca se me pasaría eso por la cabeza –Se apresuró en aclarar y el color en sus mejillas se hizo más intenso- Yo… -Aclaró su garganta y armándose de coraje Martín miró directamente a los ojos oscuros del brujo- Me gustas, desde hace tiempo, años en realidad, y sé que no lo aparento, vaya que no, pero… te quiero, Manuel –El joven sintió que temblaba bajo la mirada intensa de los ojos verdes- Te quiero…

Después de aquello Manuel se encontró sin saber qué hacer o decir, siguió mirando a Martín y mantuvo su mano donde estaba. Finalmente respiró profundo y apartó sus ojos- Pues no, no lo parece… -De pronto comenzó a reír y no sabía exactamente por qué, el rubio se quedó mirándolo completamente confundido y eso hizo que el moreno riera más- De verdad que no lo parece, tú maldito, has estado fastidiándome desde que puedo recordar.

Martín pronto sonrió también y soltó una carcajada- Es que, de pibe que me gustas, y no sabía muy bien qué hacer…

-Uhm, claro, y molestarme era la mejor opción –Sus risas se calmaron y ahora solo tenían una sonrisa tirando de sus labios.

-Perdoná… -La expresión en el rostro de Martín se suavizó a medida que continuaban mirándose y en un momento levantó una de sus manos para acariciar la mejilla de Manuel, el brujo se inclinó hacia el contacto y cerró los ojos por un momento disfrutando de la sensación. Comenzó a reclinarse hacia adelante y su mano fue recorriendo el torso de Martín sintiendo como este reaccionaba a su tacto, quedó prácticamente recostado sobre el pecho del rubio cuando volvió a abrir los ojos y se encontró a centímetros de la cara del caballero. Se miraron por unos minutos en los que el brujo observó fascinado el cariño reflejado en los ojos de Martín y lo que después podría identificar como deseo.

El mayor no pudo soportar mucho más tiempo así que su otra mano fue a parar al cuello de Manuel y apretó el cabello de su nuca, lo acercó y cerró los ojos cuando sus labios se unieron, sonrió en el beso cuando escuchó el jadeo que el moreno no pudo contener.

-Te quiero –Volvió a decirle al separar sus bocas levemente para luego volver a unirlas, esta vez no se quedó tan solo tocando los labios de Manuel con los suyos, tiró ligeramente del cabello que tenía entre sus dedos y cuando el joven abrió la boca metió su lengua dentro de la boca del otro tomándolo por sorpresa.

 

Al otro día Manuel se despertó acurrucado entre los brazos de Martín y con su cabeza escondida en el hueco del cuello del mayor, aún sentía mariposas en el estómago al pensar en la noche anterior y no pudo evitar acariciar la piel del cuello que la camisa del rubio dejaba al descubierto.

Martín siguió durmiendo y Manuel continuó acariciando su piel y aspirando su aroma hasta que un relincho afuera de la cueva  hizo saltar el corazón de ambos. Los dos chicos se sentaron y Martín buscó inmediatamente su espada en el piso de la cueva, y estuvo a punto de gritarle a Manuel cuando este se levantó y fue tranquilamente a la entrada.

-Tranquilo –Le dijo el brujo sin darse vuelta a mirarlo- Creo que ya sé cómo volveremos al castillo –Manuel sintió que el rubio se levantaba y caminaba hacia él, pero siguió sin girarse a mirarlo y solo observaba con una enorme sonrisa al caballo negro e imponente que esperaba por ellos a unos metros.

En el castillo una patrulla se disponía a salir en busca del brujo de la corte, comandada por el mismísimo príncipe luego de convencer a su padre que no podían confiar en que los bandidos cumplieran con su palabra y regresaran a Manuel una vez que recibieran el dinero. Miguel estaba subiendo a su caballo cuando la gente comenzó a gritar junto con los guardias que el caballo del brujo de la corte se acercaba con él y Sir Martín. Miguel estuvo reacio a creerlo hasta que los vio entrar al patio de la corte, sucios y con las ropas desgarradas y la armadura de Martín manchada con sangre seca, pero estaban allí, frente a él. Soltó el aire que sus pulmones habían aspirado y pronto se encontró sonriendo.

Los dos jóvenes al fin respiraron con calma cuando entraron al castillo y el primero en descender del caballo fue Martín quien venía atrás, ayudó a Manuel a bajar y cuando el brujo estuvo en el piso continuaron dentro del espacio personal del otro, los brazos de Martín en la cintura de Manuel y los de Manuel en los hombros de Martín, ambos se miraban directamente y mantenían una suave sonrisa en sus bocas. Manuel comenzaba a levantar su mano para acariciar el rostro de Martín cuando escuchó una voz familiar gritando su nombre a su espalda.

-¡Manuel! ¡Oh, Manuel estás bien! –Francisco corrió al patio en cuanto escuchó los gritos que decían que el brujo estaba en el castillo, y cuando lo vio a un lado del caballo bajó de dos en dos las escaleras para llegar a él.

Manuel apartó sus ojos de los orbes hipnóticos de Martín y se volteó a Francisco viéndolo bajar por las escaleras y sus piernas se movieron por ellas solas y terminó corriendo lo más fuerte que pudo en dirección a su amigo. Se reunieron en la mitad del patio y envolvieron sus brazos firmemente alrededor del otro.

-¡Gracias! ¡Gracias! ¡Estás bien! ¡Estás bien! –Francisco enterró su cara en la mejilla del joven y lo apretó contra su pecho sintiendo el corazón de Manuel palpitar fuerte y claro.

-Estoy aquí, estoy aquí –El brujo sonreía contra la ropa de su amigo ignorando la mirada de dolor que alguien posaba sobre él.

Martín se mantuvo al lado del caballo mientras veía a Manuel correr de sus brazos a los de Francisco y una punzada en el pecho hizo que unas cuantas lágrimas se asomaran a sus ojos y tuviera que pestañar varias veces para controlarlas.

A Martín lo miraba otra persona. Miguel seguía montado en su caballo paseando su vista entre la pareja y el rubio que sostenía las riendas del corcel, sintió que su sonrisa de felicidad por ver a Manuel sano y salvo decaía al notar el sufrimiento que aquella muestra de cariño entre los dos amigos estaba mandando al corazón del rubio. Suspiró y bajó de su yegua aproximándose a Martín y una vez que estuvo a su lado envolvió los hombros del joven con su brazo.

-Es bueno verte respirando, mi amigo, felicidades, lo trajiste de vuelta –Intentó sonreírle de manera alentadora pero el rubio apenas le prestó atención, sus ojos estaban clavados en la espalda de Manuel quien aún no se separaba de Francisco.

-Hice un buen trabajo, ¿Verdad? –Comentó el rubio sin mucho ánimo.

-Claro que sí –Miguel no pudo evitar sentir lástima por su amigo. Y ambos miraron hacia el duplo que continuaba abrazándose en medio del patio.

 


End file.
